Snuggly Warm
by WookieCookie
Summary: It turns out Nero loves to snuggle, but only when he's around Dante. Un-betaed


**X_X**

The first time Nero unconsciously drew closer, snuggling and seeking for warmth from the old man, it was when they were spending some 'quality' time together - on Dante's couch.

"Dante." Nero huffed, blowing his bangs as he closed his arms around his small frame. He peeked at the older half-demon through the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, kid?"

"This movie sucks."

"Because this is not a movie. It's a commercial."

"Whatever." He wasn't in the mood to argue or to retort back. He was tired from the last mission he had, which was - _ah_! A few minutes ago. Nero yawned, ignoring the long shoulder cradled around his should. He didn't fight back as Dante bring his fatigue form closer to the more experience hunter's chest.

"_Hmmm..."_ Nero bit the insides on his cheeks. His eyes slowly began to flutter close.

"Night, kid." It was the last thing the youth heard as sleep claimed him, drowning him in the world of calm slumber. Without Nero knowing it, his arms cradled around Dante's waist, tightening his hold on the broad body.

Nero didn't release his grip for the rest of the night.

Dante didn't mind. He liked the feeling of Nero's warmth and heartbeat against him.

"_Night, Nero."_ The red clad demon mumbled, bending to spare a sweet kiss on Nero's forehead.

-o-

The second time it happened, Nero accidentally saw the news on the newspaper. It was about a child, born with a skin that looked like it burned. His parents abused the child because they couldn't accept the condition of their own son. It was a cruel thing to happen to him since he was just five.

Who said your parents would accept you no matter what?

Nero blinked and stared at his _cursed_ arm. Yes cursed, what could it be if not cursed? If he did have parents, would they treat him the same way or would they shower him with love despite his deformed arm and white hair?

Nero walked toward the couch at the corner of the room. He flopped down on it with a sigh.

"Nero, Nero!" Dante's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Wanna share some pizza?"

"If I say 'yes' you're not going to give it to me anyway, old man." Nero had to roll his eyes at that.

"Aww kid! You just know me _that_ well." Dante appeared from the kitchen's entrance. An arrogant grin plastered on his face as he shot Nero a playful look. "I should give you a free hug for that!" he exclaimed, jumping on the couch and tackled Nero. He brought the writhing boy to his body, protectively embraced him.

"Dante you as-"

"Language Nero. Language."

Nero grumbled, but he didn't move an inch. He just stayed there and snuggled deeper against Dante. When it came to him, Nero didn't really care, he loved being engulfed by Dante's protective arms.

He felt safe and secured. The feelings he'd never encounter before.

-o-

The third time this kind of stuff happened was when Dante snuck into Nero's room. The younger boy had been asleep. And Dante knew more than anyone else that Nero was a heavy sleeper. He took the chance, broke into the room, tiptoed quietly to the bed and lay down slowly and gently as he could next to the kid.

He was right.

Nero was definitely a heavy sleeper.

The boy didn't even budge when the springs creak. Dante chortled, not loud enough to wake him. He had a weird fetish. Dante had a Nero fetish. He needed to see the youth's face, feel the skin of Nero's cheek against his hand, trace his fingers along Nero's plump lips and lastly, to hold Nero. To make sure he was still there with him, by his side.

So Dante did all of that. Like every night, every single night. The same as always and he never got bored of it. Nero was beautiful and he wondered if Nero knew that.

"_Goodnight Nero."_

"Ahh..." To the older demon's surprise, Nero cuddled closer to him and wrapped his hands around Dante. Nero tucked his head under Dante's chin with his breath ghosted silently on the red hunter's neck.

"Night...Dante..."

Dante blinked. He had to hold a laugh. Nero was just too cute for his own good.

"Thanks Nero." He bent down to peck his precious treasure's cheek.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**


End file.
